The present invention relates to a radio apparatus equipped on an automobile for a mobile communication system, such as an automobile wireless telephone system or an MCA (multi channel access) wireless communication system, and more particularly to an alarm transfer system in a radio for preventing theft of the automobile itself or the radio apparatus.
There is no alarm transfer apparatus in a radio for preventing theft of an automobile itself or its wireless apparatus.